


An Honest Attempt

by Kealpos



Series: OHSHC Fest 2021 [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Social Media, Twitter, i have an allergic reaction to labeling fics 'crack', just havin fun w it yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi@harabbitTo all of the host club's beloved patrons: if you see any member of the club besides me today, I humbly request that you kill them without hesitation. Wishing you all the best and I hope you'll request me at our next meeting. <3
Series: OHSHC Fest 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	An Honest Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for OHSHC Fest 2021, day seven: 02.27.21: **free day** or group chat!  
> the first fanbase i wrote for did a lot of group chat stuff, and while theyre not my.. favorite genre, i did want to try my hand at at least something AROUND the genre once. this gave me the great excuse to try it, haha! making this was hell  
> pls keep creator style on and im rlly sorry for the bigass image in the middle. ive been fiddling w it for forever...... idk how to fix it -_- if anything else is broken on your device then ummm send me a bomb in the mail or smth? idk

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@kingxvi

Everyone get excited!!! We FINALLY managed to convince @fujioka.haruhi to get a Twitter!!! Go say hi! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

❤ 117 2:21 PM - April 8, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@fujioka.haruhi

Thanks everyone for the greetings. I'd still prefer if you just talk to me offline, or even text me, if you can't meet face to face.  
Thanks, Haruhi.

❤ 37 3:15 PM - April 8, 2021

IM NKT AN ALIEN ✔  
@hani_mitsu

replying to  @fujioka.haruhi

why are you tweeting like youre sending an email? 😕

❤ 61 3:27 PM - April 8, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@fujioka.haruhi

replying to  @hani_mitsu

I guess it is weird to sign my name off with an account that includes my name.  
Thanks, Haruhi.

❤ 22 3:35 PM - April 8, 2021

Ootori Kyoya ✔  
@OotoriKyoya

For tomorrow's meeting, we enter somewhere magical. We can’t wait to welcome you to a world filled with witches and wizards, all ready to cast a spell on you.

❤ 92 4:04 PM - April 12, 2021

stream miyabi ichijo theme ✔  
@renge.houshakuj

replying to  @OotoriKyoya

harry potter? 🥺

❤ 21 4:15 PM - April 12, 2021

Ootori Kyoya ✔  
@OotoriKyoya

replying to  @renge.houshakuj

Harry Potter isn't real. Grow up.

❤ 65 4:17 PM - April 12, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@fujioka.haruhi

Thanks to all of our patrons for coming out today! It was great chatting with you all. I loved one particular discussion about a young lady’s favorite fantasy novels; if you’re reading this, please come by again so we can chat about them!

❤ 74 6:24 PM - April 13, 2021

Junji Ito's #1 Fan ✔  
@MomokaKurakano

replying to  @fujioka.haruhi

You're so intelligent! If I bring you a book, would you discuss it with me too?

❤ 91 6:34 PM - April 13, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@fujioka.haruhi

replying to  @MomokaKurakano

Of course! I love hearing about you girls’ recommendations. When I read or watch something someone has told me about, it helps me feel so much closer to them. It would be wonderful to learn more about you, Momoka. <3

❤ 53 6:47 PM - April 13, 2021

Junji Ito's #1 Fan ✔  
@MomokaKurakano

replying to  @fujioka.haruhi

I FEEL FAINT.

❤ 87 6:50 PM - April 13, 2021

IM NKT AN ALIEN ✔  
@hani_mitsu

@fujioka.haruhi if youre free tomorrow, do you want to do a cake taste-test with me?? moris birthday is coming up soon and i want to surprise him!

❤ 74 1:21 PM - April 28, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@fujioka.haruhi

replying to  @hani_mitsu

Okay. But please just text me this next time. This seems like a conversation suited more towards a private conversation anyways, if you’re looking to surprise Mori.

❤ 65 1:29 PM - April 28 2021

IM NKT AN ALIEN ✔  
@hani_mitsu

replying to  @fujioka.haruhi

its fine he never checks twitter 💕

❤ 53 1:31 PM - April 28, 2021

mori ✔  
@mori_taka

replying to  @hani_mitsu

Yes I do.

❤ 68 1:35 PM - April 28, 2021

IM NKT AN ALIEN ✔  
@hani_mitsu

replying to  @mori_taka

eek! 🤭 you didnt see this!

❤ 44 1:42 PM - April 28, 2021

mori ✔  
@mori_taka

replying to  @hani_mitsu

Yes I did.

❤ 53 1:49 PM - April 28, 2021

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@kingxvi

@hikangaroo Please see me after school today, we have some things to discuss.

❤ 93 1:24 PM - May 2, 2021

Hitachiin Kaoru ;) ✔  
@hikangaroo

replying to  @kingxvi

I DIDNT DO IT

❤ 61 1:25 PM - May 2, 2021

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@hikangaroo

okay he just wanted to talk abt where i got my hair dye. crisis averted. i thought he found out abt the snake i snuck in his bag

❤ 93 3:47 PM - May 2, 2021

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@kingxvi

replying to  @hikangaroo

THE WHAT??? (o_O) !

❤ 86 4:14 PM - May 2, 2021

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@kingxvi

Okay, jokes on Hikaru. She's pretty cute. I'm taking her home and naming her Cinnamon.

❤ 93 4:51 PM - May 2, 2021

Hitachiin Hikaru ;) ✔  
@kaorubear

Hmm, something isn’t right. I just realized that only me, Hikaru, and Tamaki have fun names. @hikangaroo Let’s get Haruhi on board of the animal train.

❤ 91 1:26 PM - May 7, 2021

Hitachiin Kaoru ;) ✔  
@hikangaroo

replying to  @kaorubear

@fujioka.haruhi thoughts?

❤ 84 1:31 PM - May 7, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@fujioka.haruhi

replying to  @hikangaroo

I’m five feet away from you, you could’ve just asked me. I don’t even know why I’m responding here. Anyways, no. Why on Earth would I let you access my accounts?

❤ 19 1:25 PM - May 7, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@fujioka.haruhi

io8h4gh934wag8-iojeklfiopj HI MY NAME IS HARUHI IM A RACOoiKLFDKHJRE9IOoirfh

❤ 26 1:27 PM - May 7, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@haracoon

Sorry for the previous tweet. Hikaru and Kaoru stole my phone from me.

❤ 24 1:34 PM - May 7, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@haracoon

How do you delete tweets?

❤ 41 1:38 PM - May 7, 2021

stream miyabi ichijo theme ✔  
@renge.houshakuj

replying to  @haracoon

you should keep your new name. it suits you!

❤ 28 1:33 PM - May 7, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@haracoon

replying to  @renge.houshakuj

Not you too, Renge. I suppose I didn't really have a theme previously, so it’d just be more effort for me to change it. I’ll keep it.

❤ 23 2:19 PM - May 7, 2021

stream miyabi ichijo theme ✔  
@renge.houshakuj

when will i get a bf wholl play uki doki w me 🥺 theres gonna be a new one this year. @haracoon you down? ;)

❤ 42 11:11 AM - May 12, 2021

Fujioka Haruhi  
@haracoon

replying to  @renge.houshakuj

As long as I don’t have to actually play, I’ll do it happily. :) I’m surprised that you’d consider me your best friend, though.

❤ 37 11:19 AM - May 12, 2021

stream miyabi ichijo theme ✔  
@renge.houshakuj

kassanoda im so fucking sorry i get it now💔

Fujioka Haruhi @haracoon

As long as I don’t have to actually play, I’ll do it happily. :) I’m surprised that you’d consider me your best friend, though.

❤ 69 11:45 AM - May 12, 2021

Ootori Kyoya ✔  
@OotoriKyoya

I hope that everyone was pleased with the selection of books we had available. Though I will apologize on behalf of Haruhi, who as I’m sure you all saw, accidentally dumped tea all over several signed copies some of you brought.

❤ 81 6:34 PM - May 17, 2021

Ootori Kyoya ✔  
@OotoriKyoya

replying to  @OotoriKyoya

Don’t worry, I’ve already spoken to them, and they will help pay to recover the books. If your book was one of the ones harmed but wouldn’t like Haruhi to help purchase new ones, just come and see me to waive the price.

❤ 81 6:35 PM - May 17, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@haracoon

replying to  @OotoriKyoya

YOU’RE the one that tripped and fell! Stop trying to pin it on me!

❤ 51 6:55 PM - May 17, 2021

Hitachiin Hikaru ;) ✔  
@kaorubear

:O Haruhi’s MAD. Fuck him up, Haruhi!!!

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi @haracoon

YOU’RE the one that tripped and fell! Stop trying to pin it on me!

❤ 84 7:09 PM - May 17, 2021

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@kingxvi

@haracoon

❤ 87 10:02 AM - May 19, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@haracoon

replying to  @kingxvi

Did you tweet at me just to send that picture?

❤ 11 10:19 AM - May 19, 2021

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@kingxvi

replying to  @haracoon

❤ 89 10:24 AM - May 19, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@haracoon

replying to  @kingxvi

I’m literally going to see you at lunch. There’s no need to send this..

❤ 13 10:27 AM - May 19, 2021

Hitachiin Kaoru ;) ✔  
@hikangaroo

@haracoon hey! have you seen this character? she has the same name as you, haru!

❤ 82 1:37 PM - May 21, 2021

Hitachiin Hikaru ;) ✔  
@kaorubear

replying to  @hikangaroo

Yes!! We should change their icon and name and stuff to a rabbit theme.

❤ 84 1:42 PM - May 21, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@haracoon

replying to  @kaorubear

1\. Don’t call me Haru.  
2\. Couldn’t you have texted me this?  
3\. Mei and I watched Beastars together.  
4\. Please not again.

❤ 31 2:05 PM - May 21, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@harabbit

Thanks to all of our guests who came out for the gardening party. It was wonderful instructing all of you how to care for your flowers. I hope with every passing day, both the plants and our relationships can bloom into something beautiful.

❤ 56 7:46 PM - May 22, 2021

Hitachiin Kaoru ;) ✔  
@hikangaroo

replying to  @harabbit

really living up to your namesake, eh haru?

❤ 86 7:53 PM - May 22, 2021

stream miyabi ichijo theme ✔  
@renge.houshakuj

replying to  @harabbit

they changed your pfp huh

❤ 43 7:52 PM - May 22, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@harabbit

replying to  @renge.houshakuj

Every time I change it they break in and switch it back IDK how they keep getting my password.

❤ 43 7:52 PM - May 22, 2021

IM NKT AN ALIEN ✔  
@hani_mitsu

@harabbit do you still want kendo lessons later this afternoon?

❤ 44 1:27 PM - May 26, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@harabbit

replying to  @hani_mitsu

Yes, but please just text me next time to confirm.

❤ 24 1:43 PM - May 26, 2021

stream miyabi ichijo theme ✔  
@renge.houshakuj

sigh! its just like haruhi to not realize that the nature of this genre necessitates interactions that would be irregular IRL just so the audience can get a decent narrative.

❤ 10M 11:07 AM - May 30, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@harabbit

replying to  @renge.houshakuj

?

❤ 15 11:20 AM - May 30, 2021

stream miyabi ichijo theme ✔  
@renge.houshakuj

replying to  @harabbit

dont worry about it

❤ 65 11:27 AM - May 30, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@harabbit

@hikangaroo @kaorubear Are you guys planning anything big for your birthday this year? My mother wants to try her hand at making a cake for you, but I told her I’d ask first.

❤ 64 5:27 PM - June 2, 2021

Hitachiin Hikaru ;) ✔  
@kaorubear

replying to  @harabbit

Jeez Haruhi, this could’ve just been a text message.

❤ 91 5:34 PM - June 2, 2021

Hitachiin Kaoru ;) ✔  
@hikangaroo

replying to  @kaorubear

seriously! or just wait for us to see you at school tomorrow!

❤ 89 5:39 PM - June 2, 2021

pls leave the discord call kitten ✔  
@kingxvi

replying to  @harabbit

Kids these days. Faces always glued to their phones!! (；￣Д￣)

❤ 124 5:31 PM - June 2, 2021

Ootori Kyoya ✔  
@OotoriKyoya

replying to  @harabbit

Honestly Haruhi, you have all of our phone numbers, and we meet up nearly every day for a reason.

❤ 74 5:32 PM - June 2, 2021

mori ✔  
@mori_taka

replying to  @harabbit

This could have been a text.

❤ 77 5:39 PM - June 2, 2021

IM NKT AN ALIEN ✔  
@hani_mitsu

replying to  @harabbit

hmm we were all at a meeting less than an hour ago!! shouldve asked then 🙄

❤ 79 5:35 PM - June 2, 2021

Fujioka "Deplatform Kyoya" Haruhi  
@harabbit

To all of the host club's beloved patrons: if you see any member of the club besides me today, I humbly request that you kill them without hesitation. Wishing you all the best and I hope you'll request me at our next meeting. <3

❤ 74 8:02 AM - June 3, 2021

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to user gadaursan for their [great guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134/chapters/53806336) to this whole twitter bullshit. it literally took hours for me to complete this, but it wouldve taken a lot longer w/out their guide  
> [my tumblr](www.selkiecoded.tumblr.com)


End file.
